


Nothing Good About Goodbye

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Extreme Behavior [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Part 4





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part four of my series written while listening to Hinder's album Extreme Behavior.

Things had been going well for Sam and I but little did I know that they couldn’t stay that way for long. That was something that I wish I could have foreseen. I remember the day that we had to say goodbye to our relationship.

        “Rebecca I’m not exactly sure what to do here we can’t seem to stop the fights. I think it might be time that we called it quits.” Sam said as we were standing in my room.

        “If that’s what you think is best Sam.” I said with a knowing sigh.

        “Alright then, that settles it we’re done. There’s nothing left of us.” Sam stated matter of factly.

        “Good.” I said doing my level best to mask the hurt.

        Sam left my room leaving me alone. I fell to my knees and a sob ripped through my throat and I couldn’t control it. I shattered to a million pieces right there now curled up in a ball crying on my bedroom floor. Soon I heard Sam and Dean trying to talk with hushed voices but I could still hear every word clear as day.

        “Sammy? What did you do to her? She’s a total mess!” Dean said trying to keep his voice down and level.

        “I did the only thing that I could do. We were fighting too much and I couldn’t take it anymore. So, I ended to keep what little if any friendship we had.” Sam said now fighting back his own tears.

        “Oh.”

        I at that moment decided that I was leaving, leaving the bunker because I couldn’t stand to share that bunker with two men that I loved and lost. I couldn’t stand the idea of waking up to the constant reminders of where I went wrong.

        I stood from the floor quickly packing my things; what little there were. Once I was packed I opened my door ready to leave and go stay somewhere on my own. I was a hunter before I met Sam and Dean and I’d be a hunter after them.

        “Rebecca? What’s going on? Where are you going?”

        “I’m leaving Dean.” I stated simply.

        “Why?” Dean asked shocked trying to figure out why I wanted to leave.

        “Because Dean, I can’t stay with you and your brother being haunted by the fact that I lost you both. I just need to leave, have time to myself to think about things I may or may not come back. I honestly have no idea.”

        “Oh.” Dean said looking at me like a broken hearted child.

        I walked out of the door of that bunker, Sam tears streaming down his face and Dean looking like he was a puppy I just kicked. I knew this would be hard for them but they would eventually get over me and forget that I ever existed. That’s exactly what I wanted them to do because I knew that I wasn’t coming back.

 

*Back at the bunker*

        “Sam I miss her man, I should have begged her to stay.”

        “I really don’t care Dean; her leaving was for the best at least for her Dean. Yeah, I miss her too but I understand why she had to leave.” Sam said trying to hold in all the emotion.

        “This sucks I keep expecting to see her come bounding down the hall happy and giggling.”

        “I know man, I know.” Sam agreed with his older brother.

 

*6 months later*

        I was walking into the abandoned building the demon had been using as a hide out. It was dark and dingy, and I was a little worried because I had expected a ghost not a demon so I was going to have to do the best I could.

        After a few minutes of being inside the abandoned building I felt a sharp pain in my head and I hit the ground. When the lights came on I was tied to a chair the demon in front of me.

        “Goody you’re awake now that mean we can let the games begin.” The demon said with a wicked grin.

        “What kind of games you black eyed bitch!” I hissed writhing with anger.

        “You’ll find out.” The demon said as you saw and heard your phone ringing, the demon was calling Dean.

        “Hello this is Dean Winchester.”

        “Heya Dean-o!” The demon greeted in the pleasant voice of female it was wearing.

        “Who’s this and why do you have Rebecca’s phone?” Dean questioned.

        “I have more than just Rebecca’s phone I have Rebecca. Say something sweetheart.” The demon cooed.

        “Fuck you! You sadistic black eyed bitch!” I yelped trying not show how scared that I was.

        “You better not hurt her.” Dean said his tone low and fueled by rage.

        Then I felt a knife slice across the skin of my forearm. The pain was some of the worst I’d had ever felt even as a hunter.

        “Gah! Fuck!” I hissed loud enough for Dean to hear even though I knew the demon had the phone on loud speaker.

        “Don’t worry Rebecca! I’m coming for you!” I heard Dean say before he hung up the phone and the line went dead.”

        I sat there hoping to god that Dean got there in time to save me from this fucking demon. I was ill prepared and that could’ve been my last moments on earth.

        Soon my knights in shining plaid came bursting through the door and leaping into battle. The demon gave them hell, flung them around cursed at them. Hell that demon did everything under the sun but still lost the fight.

        “Dean!” I squealed still tied to the chair.

        “Rebecca, my god am I glad you’re okay. You’re bleeding pretty bad let us take you back to the bunker and stich you up.”

        I nodded leading Dean to my car which had my bags in it so he could drive it and me back to the bunker while Sam drove the impala back to the bunker.

        “There you’re all stitched up. Would you please consider staying here with us again permanently?” Dean asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

        “Yes Dean, I’ll stay because there’s nothing good about goodbye.”


End file.
